


Ke Narir Haar'ke'gyce Rol'eta Resol

by MMPRPink



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMPRPink/pseuds/MMPRPink
Summary: Something is not right with Fulcrum.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Kaeden Larte & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. What Lurks Beneath

**Author's Note:**

> Another WIP, as if I have enough projects to do. Another addition to the Multiverse. I honestly don’t have much to say, so I hope you like it. And no, I’m not partaking in February Whump month.
> 
> It’s a little different, I hope. I have plonked some Easter eggs and references to other media as well. Keep sharp.
> 
> Sorry in advance that my dialogue-description ratio is a little whacky.
> 
> Happy reading and happy Valentine’s Day :)

_ "Friendship shows us who we really are." _

\- Star Wars: The Clone Wars; _A Friend in Need_

* * *

Legend:

_ Underline/Italics: Time/Date/Scene & Year Change/Scenes from the past _

_ Italics: Thoughts/Words from other characters/Communication via other means; e.g.: comlink, transmission, holo-recording, audio/footage, Force Bonds _

** Bold: Dreams/Nightmares/Flashbacks **

_** Bold/Italics: Force Ghosts speaking/Voices from Force Visions ** _

* * *

Character Profile:

Ahsoka Tano:

Age: 32 Years

Year of Birth: 964 ARR (36 BBY)

Species: Togruta

Planet of Origins: Shilli; Expansion Region (Birth)/Coruscant; Core Region (Raised)

Position/Affiliation: Former Jedi Padawan, Former Commander of The 501st Legion, Former Unofficial General of The 332nd Battalion, Member of the Rebel Alliance, Fulcrum Agent, Grey Jedi

****

Captain Rex:

Age: 28 (Standard) Years/56 (Clone) Years 

Year of Birth: 968 ARR (32 BBY)

Species: Human (Clone)

Planet of Origins: Kamino; Wild Space

Position/Affiliation: Former Captain of the 501st Legion, Former Commander of the Unofficial 332nd Battalion, Member of Ghost Crew, Member of the Rebel Alliance

****

Kanan Jarrus:

Age: 29 Years

Year of Birth: 967 ARR (33 BBY)

Species: Human

Planet of Origins: Home World Unknown; Region Unknown (Birth)/Coruscant; Core Region (Raised)

Position/Affiliation: Former Padawan Learner, Order 66 Survivor, Member of Ghost Crew - Designation: Spectre One, Member of the Rebel Alliance

****

Ezra Bridger:

Age: 15 Years

Year of Birth: 981 ARR (19 BBY)

Species: Human

Planet of Origins: Lothal; Outer Rim

Position/Affiliation: Orphan, Member of Ghost Crew - Designation: Spectre Six, Padawan Learner, Member of the Rebel Alliance

****

Kaeden Larte:

Age: 32 Years

Year of Birth: 964 ARR (36 BBY)

Species: Human

Planet of Origins: Raada; Outer Rim

Position/Affiliation: Refugee, Former Farmer, Member of the Rebel Alliance, Field Medical Officer/Doctor

* * *

Understanding the Year Conversions:

Ruusan Reform (RR):

0 RR - Year the Ruusan Reformation was passed

1000 ARR (After Ruusan Reform) - Battle of Yavin IV

****

Before the Battle of Yavin IV (BBY):

1000 BBY - Year the Ruusan Reformation was passed

0 ABY (After the Battle of Yavin IV) - Battle of Yavin IV

>0 RR = 1000 BBY

>1000 ARR = 0 ABY

* * *

_ Sixteen Years Ago… _

_ Year: 980 ARR (20 BBY)… _

_ Time: Unknown… _

Canon: _Star Wars - The Clone Wars_

( _Scene: Hidden Separatist Laboratory, Planet Unknown, Region Unknown, Galaxy-66_ )

_ "How goes the status of the subject, Doctor?", _

_ "Count Dooku! This is… a fascinating specimen you have brought me! I must-", _

_ "What is the status, Doctor Cylo?", _

_ "Subject T-01-1415 has not shown any signs of resistance to the… alterations to her mind.", _

_ "Good. Keep me informed with your daily reports, Doctor Cylo." _

****

_ Sixteen Years Later… _

_ Year: 996 ARR (4 BBY)… _

_Time: 0800 ( 08:00 ; Coruscanti Time)…_

_ Morning… _

Canon: _Post-The Lost Commanders; Star Wars - Rebels_

( _Scene: Chopper Base, Atollon, Lothal System, Outer Rim, Galaxy-66_ )

The constant buzzing of the alarm set on the chrono rang, causing the occupant rest in the bed next to the bedside to groan in displeasure. Without even looking, a hand stretched out, feeling across the bedside table for the small chrono until the device was felt. The ' _snooze_ ' button was slammed to switch it off. After a minute without movement, the person in the bunk huffed before rising from the pillow. The individual in the bunk perched herself up, a Togruta with blue and white lekku, and white facial markings. Her blue eyes with hidden tints of purple appear dull with tiredness from waking up. The Togruta rubbed her eyes again, before dragging herself off the bed and walked over to her locker. Opening the locker door within her decently sized, but bare sleeping quarters, inside she took out a grey tunic, sleeves and form-fitting trousers and changed out of her sleepwear. Also inside the locker were durasteel armour pieces, they're not beskar, but durasteel is capable of holding against light blaster arms such as pistols. The armour components consisted of a breastplate, a pair of vambraces for her forearms, a fauld that guards her thighs and a pair of greaves.

After spending time putting the armour on and making sure the pieces are securely strapped to her, the Togruta subtly smiled at the full-length mirror. Everything is in place and appropriately dressed. Exiting the quarters, the female Togruta stepped out to the corridor which bustled with life. Other people were bumbling around or waking up themselves for their daily routine, judging by the activity, it appears to be the typical sorts of life and routine in a base environment. Turning the corner, the Togruta who seemed to live in the base made her way for the mess hall, where the other workers commune and gather for food, as well as talk to friends and comrades. Once she found the mess hall, the automatic door opened with a hiss, allowing her in and she stepped inside, seeing the mess be filled with bustling chatter and laughter. Deciding to simply grab a cup of caff, the armoured Togruta headed for the caff machine until the chef behind the counter called for her attention and she turned. The chef was a Twi'lek, but if needed, she is also a frontline combatant. She transferred from a base on Ryloth.

"What's up, Numa?" The Togruta asked. The response she got was a deadpan stare before being tossed, what looks to be a ration bar. A confused stare was given.

"Don't give me that look, Fulcrum!" Huffed Numa, "I know you were going to run on caff for the rest of the day, but that's not healthy! You need to eat!" The Togruta now identified by her codename Fulcrum, stared aghast at Numa's bluntness and being so direct at her. In a technical sense of Rebellion hierarchy, Fulcrum outranks Numa, therefore she can reprimand her for disrespect towards a superior. Instead, Fulcrum lightly chuckles, as old memories came rushing through her mind. Numa reminds her of an old friend who always worried about their health and wellbeing. Brushing off the memories of the past, Fulcrum simply shrugged, smiling at Numa and thanking her for the protein ration bar. Togrutas are known for their high protein dietary requirement and also consuming meats raw, rawer than the normal human can digest and slightly cooked meats. Her species can consume starchy foods, but her digestive system has evolved more to break down raw meats. Turning on her heel, Fulcrum heard someone was calling out to her, looking over, it was one of the members of Ghost Crew. A navy-haired boy with bright blue eyes, he was accompanied by a few others: another human, a Mandalorian female, a Twi'lek, a Lasat and a C1-10P astromech. Fulcrum decided to take her place beside them, being the only Fulcrum Agent stationed on Chopper Base, her other agents are spread amongst other secret bases, hiding under the nose of the Galactic Empire that rose from the ashes of a dying Republic. After the Clone Wars… after Order Sixty-six.

Fulcrum took a seat beside the brown-haired member of Ghost Crew, Kanan Jarrus, that's his name. His former name was Caleb Dume, the apprentice of Jedi Master Depa Billaba. His Grand Master was Jedi Master Mace Windu. Next to him, the green-skinned Twi'lek is Hera Syndulla, Fulcrum vaguely remembers her from the Liberation of Ryloth. Hera would have been eight years old, too young to know war and slavery. Sabine Wren is an exiled Mandalorian, hailing from Clan Wren of Krownest, part of House Vizsla. Sabine was only a two-year-old when the Siege of Mandalore was underway, Fulcrum worked closely with her mother: Ursa Wren during the campaign, leading it with Bo-Katan Kryze. It surprised Fulcrum that Ursa willingly allowed Sabine's exile from the clan. Mandalore (Manda'yaim) is currently ruled by Clan Saxon. Garazeb ' _Zeb_ ' Orrelios is the last surviving Lasat from the planet of Lasan in the Outer Rim, his bo-rifle is a sign of his former position as an Honour Guard and he watched as the Empire tore his home to the ground and murdered his people. Last, but not least, Ezra Bridger, an orphan and a former street rat. He was born on the planet of Lothal on Empire Day, 981 ARR (19 BBY). His parents were killed, to be made an example of should anyone ever raise their voice against the Empire. He is also gifted with Force-sensitivity and so, is currently being taught under Kanan Jarrus.

"Sleep well, Ahsoka?" Kanan asked. Ahsoka Tano, the real name of the famous, anonymous spymaster Fulcrum. She was once a member of the now eradicated Jedi Order, a former Padawan of the famous Jedi Knight and General of the 501st Legion: Anakin Skywalker. Their bond as Master and Padawan was often under the scrutiny of the High Jedi Council. Anakin was a controversial Jedi Knight, he was willing to do what needed to be done, emotional, but she trusted him. There was no one else in the galaxy she could depend upon to have her back, other than Captain Rex (CT-7567) and her other brothers. As questionable as his teaching methods were, Anakin's teachings got Ahsoka out of many near-death situations that should have killed her or would have gotten a fellow Padawan killed. When she was captured by Trandoshans, it was Anakin's teachings that helped her to survive and lead two other Younglings to safety, except for Kalifa. Anakin was there for most when she was falsely accused of bombing the Jedi Temple hangar, which resulted in the deaths of fellow Jedi Knights, Clones and civilian workers. Because of Anakin, she is still alive, it turned out her former friend: Jedi Knight Barriss Offee was behind the bombing and used her as a scapegoat. Ahsoka doesn't know what happened to Barriss after Order Sixty-six, not like she should care. Barriss is either dead, which is the better option, or even serving the Empire as an Inquisitor. Turning her attention back to Kanan, Ahsoka responded.

"Slept as well I could." She lightly shrugged, "In the intelligence network, there's barely time for rest.",

"Just don't overwork yourself, Fulcrum." Hera butted in, as she chewed on her food. "Your paperwork will probably kill you before the Empire does." It was a morbid joke to make, but it got a small laugh from Ahsoka. In times like these, even morbid jokes are funny. You might as well laugh at anything you can when any day can be your last. Then something came to the Twi'lek's mind in a sudden realisation. "Oh yes! Did you hear about the medical team being transferred here from Alderaan?",

"That? I only glanced at the report on it last night, we do need a medical team to run the medbay here." Medical officers, as scary as they can be when they go medic mode, are an important part of the Rebel Alliance. They are the ones who patch up your injuries and keep you from tethering on the edges of death. "They should be arriving soon.",

"Perhaps we should greet them, so." Said Kanan. What's the harm in saying hello? Even though people have said they feel intimidated in the presence of the original Fulcrum. Ahsoka didn't understand what made her so intimidating. With that, everyone finished up their breakfast, then prepare to greet the medical team in the hangar bay.

_ Two Hours Later… _

_Time: 1055 ( 10:55 ; Coruscanti Time)…_

_ Morning… _

( _Scene: Hangar Bay, Chopper Base, Atollon, Lothal System, Outer Rim, Galaxy-66_ )

The group stood within the hangar bay, Hera at the terminal with communications open to the incoming ship. Rex suddenly appeared behind Ahsoka, giving her a gentle smile. Despite the two decades being apart from one another, after separating on that unknown moon their Venator crashed on, he still considers her as a friend, his vod. Ahsoka still doesn't know why she chose to free Rex of his biochip, picked him over ARC (Advanced Reconnaissance Commando) Trooper Jesse (CT/ARC-5597). Jesse was her friend and brother as long as Rex was, in the end… she still chose Rex. Jesse's body is now laid to rest with his brothers on that moon. With each other's help, both she and Rex survived Order Sixty-six. A part of her can't help but feel why the Republic never listened to ARC Trooper Fives (CT/ARC-5555), he was the one to uncover the conspiracy and Supreme Chancellor Palpatine's connection to it. He singlehandedly could have saved them all. Alas, no one listened to him and he was shot dead by the Coruscant Guard. No one listened to Fives and they paid price heavily for their ignorance. Ahsoka and Rex turned when Hera began speaking to the ship.

"This is General Syndulla, please state your identity." Hera was pulling her General voice again and of course, Ahsoka could sense Kanan getting slightly aroused by it. She knows the two bang like gongs behind closed doors, Rex accidentally caught them in the base's closet like a pair of wild animals. Suffice to say, it shaved a few years off her poor friend. Rex even dared to tell her, so help him by the Little Gods, if he caught her kriffing, someone, he'd castrate her bedmate with a rusty vibroblade. Rex will never fail to be the overprotective brother he was during the war. She had to calm the former Captain down when he found out Senator Lux Bonteri kissed her on Carlacc! Then stopped him from telling Anakin, because Anakin wasn't just overprotective brother mode, he went overprotective dad mode! Turning back to the exchange between Hera and the incoming ship, a response was made.

_"Chopper Base, this is Normandy. Requesting permission to land."_ ,

"Code phrase, Normandy?" Hera asked. This is all standard protocol.

_"By the light of Lothal's Moon."_ ,

"Confirmed. Please prepare for landing on Pad Two, _Normandy_.",

_"Copy that, General."_ And the communication terminal shut off. The hangar doors opened to allow the ship named _Normandy_ to land inside. _Normandy_ is no Venator, she's one of your standard Rebellion transport ships, but she isn't defenceless either, boasting a primary plasma cannon to the front and two smaller plasma turrets on top. Unusual to have for transport, but in these times, most pilots know they can never be too careful. Despite the Empire, pirate gangs and criminal syndicates are still running around. When the ship landed, the hatch opened, allowing the team to step off, first was the captain of the ship, followed by his crew. Ahsoka walked up to greet the Captain, whom she recognised from reading his reports. This is no captain, this rebel before her is a Commander, the Normandy being his ship. The two shook hands.

"Commander Shepard, I figured it should have been you making all these supply runs." Tano teased. The human male with short dark-brown hair teased back at her and if Fulcrum was correct, Shepard was often known to be a notorious flirt.

"My reputation proceeds me, Fulcrum." He smiled at her, Ahsoka sensed this triggered Rex's brother mode as the old Clone attempted to stand in between them. Moving to change her body posture, Ahsoka was able to move in such a way that her armoured boot stepped on Rex's armoured foot. With the physical force, she applied, it was enough to stop Rexster's advances, inhaling air to stop himself from yelping. Ahsoka faked the notion to let Shepard carry with his advances. "I never expected Fulcrum to be this stunning. I'd like to know you better." Rex further inhaled another sharp breath as his little sister increased the pressure on his foot. No doubt Jesse is laughing at him from the grave, even Fives. Scratch that! All his brothers are laughing at him! "As a friend of mine would say: we'll bang, okay." And he gave Ahsoka the most flirtatious grin he could muster, ignoring his crew facepalm behind him or covering their eyes, either out of mortification or embarrassment. Ahsoka automatically fell into her Fulcrum persona, standing straight, releasing Rex's foot and crossed her arms. Behind her, Rex exhaled in relief. His Commander knows how to put her foot on him. Literally.

"Flirt with your superior again, Commander Shepard," Ahsoka emphasised the word ' _superior_ ', "The only thing banging is your head. Under. My. Boot." Shepard's reaction was worth it, as Rex burst into a fit of laughter, seeing the Rebel Commander's face drop; almost terrified of Fulcrum's threat, and going a bright shade of red. His crew also laughed at the fact his advancements were instantly shot down, besides, who in the galaxy can reject Shepard's suave charisma? Fulcrum can. The Ghost Crew were also failing miserably to hide their laughter too, the hangar filling with laughs, chuckles and Chopper's deep 'whomp whomp whomp'.

"See, Shepard." A familiar voice that caught Ahsoka's attention. "Not everyone wants to sleep with you." Is that… no! It couldn't be! Ahsoka's mind was going into overdrive. She hasn't heard that voice since… Ezra, who was standing next to his found family, near Kanan specifically, leaned over to whisper to him.

"Kanan, why is Ahsoka's Force signature going crazy?" The fifteen-year-old questioned. Before Kanan could answer, Hera answered for him. Call it a woman's intuition and besides, there is a bet going around the rebellion on Fulcrum's sexuality. Hera has heard whispers that Fulcrum is straight, bisexual, gay or even asexual. The Twi'lek made a bet that the Togruta is bisexual but leaning towards liking the ladies instead. Perhaps the possibility she is gay but hasn't chosen to come out yet or labels don't matter to her. Or there is the fact labels are not a thing in Togrutan culture.

"Let's just say, old friends have reunited after over a decade apart." Ezra still being somewhat innocent minded, he took Hera's answer at face value. The group looked to watch the exchange, seeing Fulcrum's calm exterior suddenly melting away.

"Kaeden!?" Ahsoka exclaimed, "You’re… you’re a part of the medical team? Wait… you became a doctor!?",

"Surprise?" Kaeden smiled sheepishly. Granted, she was just as surprised as Ahsoka, to meet one another again after being fourteen years apart. In those fourteen years, Ahsoka had grown and changed, the same as Kaeden. Her old friend had gotten taller, standing at six foot unless you minus the added height from the montrals. By the Force, she has gotten… muscular. Ahsoka was staring at Kaeden as much as the doctor was staring at her. Kaeden had grown as well, standing at average height for a human female, which is about five foot five, maybe inching towards five-six. Her dark-brown braided hair was tied back in a ponytail, albeit… in her eyes, there is a look of tiredness, maybe overworked? Since when are medical staff ever known to take a break or even sleep? Why Kaeden chose to be a doctor baffled Ahsoka, but without a doubt, she's a darn good doctor. Perhaps even one to give Kix (CT-6116) a run for his credits. There was a pause between the two, one quiet enough to hear crickets if there were any. Kaeden awkwardly rubbed the back of her head, while Ahsoka held her upper arm, avoiding contact with the doctor and focusing all her energy to stop herself from blushing. Rex may be no expert on love, but observing enough of his brothers, he knows when there is an attraction between two individuals. A spark, some call it. This doctor is not any different and as far as Rex is concerned, over his dead body, no one is good enough for his vod’ika, his al’verd! Spark his shebs! The old captain was about to make his move to say something, only for that sordid _Normandy_ Commander to step in. Again!

"Are the two of you going to kiss and bang, or what?" The atmosphere froze, as time just came to a halt. Rex inhaled too fast and began to choke, while Kanan squeaked as Hera covered Ezra's ears to protect his innocence when he tried to ask what Shepard just said. Sabine and Zeb just exasperatedly sighed. Ahsoka and Kaeden turned to the Commander, glaring at him, as his crewmates groaned behind him. Again. He gave a nervous laugh, lifting his hands as a surrender. "I mean… I'm not wrong, am I?" Wordlessly, Kaeden reaches for her side, her right thigh to be specific. Ahsoka eyes the blaster resting there, which she identified as a DL-44a Commando Pistol. Shepard's eyes go wide with fear and before anyone could stop Kaeden from pulling the trigger, the familiar sound of a stun blast rings out, hitting the Commander and he slumps to the ground. As Kaeden spun the blaster around before holstering it, Ahsoka couldn't deny in her mind that was hot. Therefore, she decided to help Kaeden carry her belongings, no matter how few and offered to give her a tour of Chopper Base. An offer Kaeden made no hesitance to accept as they walked off, completely ignoring the unconscious Commander Shepard.

Meanwhile, Kanan approached Rex, patting the Captain on the back to comfort him, also one part out of humour since he was smirking behind him. He knows himself that two old friends reuniting has triggered an attraction between the two, like the Force destined them to be together. Besides, Ahsoka is a grown adult Togruta, she's… thirty-two years old now, she is old enough to make her own decisions. Granted she has been leading troops on the battlefield since she was fourteen.

"It’s alright, Captain. Ahsoka is an adult." Big mistake as Rex stood to his full height, his face looking like a vein was about to pop in his head.

"SHE’S STILL A KID, JARRUS!" Rex's voice rang through the hangar bay as everyone who was still there. The Clone sized up to Kanan, glaring his brown eyes into the Order Sixty-six survivor's soul. "Besides… you’re not one to talk. Not after I caught you balls deep in Syndulla in that closet two weeks ago!" Kanan’s voice reached an octave higher than it would normally go, remembering when the Clone Captain opened the closet door and catching himself and Hera in the act. Ezra, Sabine and Zeb took that cue to flee the vicinity, as Chopper came rolling towards Kanan with his electric prods out.

_ With Ahsoka and Kaeden… _

After showing Kaeden to her quarters, along with placing her belongings on the floor, the Togruta shuddered suddenly, feeling Kanan's screams through the Force. Looks like Chopper is at it again. The Fulcrum Agent quickly shook the feeling off, well knowing Chopper doesn’t intend to upright kill Jarrus, maybe maim at best. Chopper is that one astromech who has a loose wire in his circuits, though Artoo (R2-D2) was no better. The sassy little droid resides with Senator Organa and his wife. With Kaeden's belongings now securely in her assigned quarters, Ahsoka gestured to her reunited friend to bring her to medbay for inspection, also to further allow the doctor to familiarise herself with the base's layout. They both walked out, the door hissing behind them, the doctor decided to strike up more small talk as they headed for the direction of the medbay.

"So… you've been Fulcrum all this time. Not exactly the definition of Jedi hang-ups." It was enough to illicit a small laugh from the Togruta, soft and musical almost.

"I guess that’s as close to Jedi hang-ups you’re going to know." A cocky grin and a flash of her canine fang. Ahsoka couldn’t describe why she was acting like this, suddenly being so bold and outgoing, maybe even… no. She can’t already be flirting with Kaeden… she’d know herself if she was flirting! No. For the moment, she and Kaeden are two friends who have reunited after fourteen years apart. "How’s Miara?",

"Miara is an X-Wing pilot. The Rebellion's best, alongside Antilles. She’s a part of his corps." There was a brief pause. "I know she’s a capable fighter, but I can’t help feel any flight could be her last. I can’t lose her." Ahsoka placed a hand on Kaeden's shoulder to comfort and reassure her.

"Trust in your sister, Kaeden. Miara will ensure everything to return to you in one piece. Besides, last time I checked in with Hotel-Quebec, she’s planetside on Yavin IV for the time being." Looking up, the Fulcrum Agent and the resident doctor found themselves outside the medbay doors. The doors opened, allowing the two to step in, as Kaeden took in the surroundings to familiarise herself. The medbay's layout, the location of all the equipment she requires, the number of beds etcetera. She could very well make herself at home. Hearing from other rebels, Andor, one of Ahsoka's agents, was once at the mercy of Doctor Larte after an infiltration mission went south. Suffering injuries that were thankfully not life-threatening, it was still enough that his attitude alone ticked Kaeden. Stories circulated that Andor attempted many times to sneak out of the medbay on Alderaan, only to get quite an earful from the doctor. Ahsoka tried not to shudder at the thought of Kaeden being mad at her patients for trying to sneak out of the medbay or discharge themselves.

Ahsoka herself can’t argue because she tried to sneak out of the medbay many times. Sneaking away from Kix is anything but an easy task, the Clone medic of the 501st Legion just knew or had eyes at the back of his head. While she knew Kix meant well for her and her older brothers' safety and well-being, sitting in the medbay was boring. Ahsoka successfully discharged herself at one point, before being caught and promptly marched back to the medbay, then getting a lecture to shave a few years off her lifespan.

"Well," Kaeden voiced, pulling Ahsoka from her thoughts on the past. "I can work with this. For a base set up for only a year, it looks good.",

"You can thank Ghost Crew for that." Said Ahsoka, "A planet the Empire doesn’t know about and since the planet appears barren and uninhabited, they won’t be looking here.",

"I hope those Krykna things I’ve read about stay far away from the base." Laughed Kaeden, prompting Ahsoka to laugh with the doctor. The spymaster has been made aware of the Krykna issue when the base was building itself up. The creatures are kept at bay by machines which give off a high-frequency sound wave to repel them. Ahsoka’s eyes spied the chrono on the wall, indicating it is scheduled to lunchtime for the base. Tano offered Kaeden to join her for lunch, which the medic couldn’t refuse after her stomach growled loudly. Then factor in she is no doubt tired from her flight, tomorrow she will get her medbay and team sorted.

The two rebels exited the medbay and headed for the canteen to get some food.

****

_ Sixteen Years Ago… _

_ Year: 980 ARR (20 BBY)… _

_ Time Unknown… _

Canon: _Star Wars - The Clone Wars_

( _Scene: Hidden Separatist Laboratory, Planet Unknown, Region Unknown, Galaxy-66_ )

_ Audio File Number Zero-Thirteen _

_ Recorder: Doctor Cylo _

_ Note: Access only to Doctor Cylo and Confederation of Independent Systems Leader Count Yan Dooku _

_ [Doctor Cylo]: This is voice recording number zero-thirteen in regards to the results gathered from Subject Tango Zero-One-Fourteen-Fifteen. You need not fear in searching for more funding, Count Dooku, in regards to this project. The Astarte Family of the planet Celanon, located in the Outer Rim Territories has accepted my negotiations. The head of the Astarte Family agreed to provide the necessary funding, in return, they have a place when the new order rises. _

_ The funding is more than generous. Enough to keep this project going and to allow me to perfect this weapon. A weapon within the Republic itself. However, the subject is showing signs of resistance and is under induced coma, which should allow the insertion process to run more smoothly and without interference. _

_ Give me more time, Count Dooku and I promise you this weapon will serve the CIS well, maybe even the new order. _

_ Doctor Cylo signing off. _

_ [Recording Ends] _

_ The recording is now encrypted and transferred to Count Dooku of Sereno _

_ Copy saved _

****

_ Sixteen Years Later… _

_ Year: 996 ARR (4 BBY) _

_ Next Day… _

_ Early Morning… _

_ Time: 0300 (03:00; Coruscanti Time)… _

Canon: _Post-The Lost Commanders; Star Wars - Rebels_

( _Scene: Fulcrum’s Quarters, Chopper Base, Atollon, Lothal System, Outer Rim, Galaxy-66_ )

Ahsoka was having anything beyond a peaceful sleep, a peaceful sleep she can manage granted the current circumstances she is in once again. The Togruta has gone from fighting one war, to fighting another. All she has known her entire life was fighting, running, hiding and more fighting. Ahsoka was born during a period of peace, then came the looming war between the CIS and the Galactic Republic. At fourteen she was thrust into Anakin’s teachings and entrusted to command the 501st Legion as second-in-command, a Commander. She was far too young to fight a war, she was a child! Tano knows nothing beyond how command orders, fight to survive… even just survive. Right now, her sleep is being disturbed, as she tossed and turned in her bunk, her orange knuckles gripping the thin sheet until they turned a shade lighter. The spymaster’s face was scrunched and stressed by whatever bothered her, bothered her mind.

The brain is a complex organ, no matter the species. You could be human, a Togruta, a Twi’lek, a Rodian, Changeling, Tholothian, even a Zabrak. It is all the same, the brain is a complex organ. Not even the neuroscientist has unlocked the secrets of the wrinkled, meaty organ containing millions upon branching millions of neurons. The brain is even capable to trick one’s mind, conjure hallucinations, dreams and nightmares. Right now, Ahsoka is trapped in the clutches of a nightmare that won’t let go. Not yet. It’s not done with her, not finished. As the spymaster continued to toss and turn, she unknowingly began to talk in her sleep, yet coming out very slurred; only one or two words can be heard. Words like Jedi, orders and yes. Whatever they meant, it didn’t seem to have context. Once the nightmare finally released its grip on Tano’s mind, she shot up, eyes wide, distressed, breathing fast and shallow. The thin layer of sweat beading down her forehead is enough of an indicator that it was a bad nightmare.

Rubbing her eyes, Ahsoka looked over at the chrono on her bedside, it read zero-three-hundred. It wasn’t even her normal wake up time and her alarm does that job. She decided to turn the alarm off, then proceeded to switch on the light with a flick of her hand, using the Force. She can already hear Obi-wan scolding her for using her abilities for such a trivial action. It is fair she has become a bit lax at what the Force should and should not be used for. Tano had her fair share of accidentally Force Choking her contacts if they were being disagreeable. Albeit, that is when she hits her peak in stress and exhaustion, plus add patience to the list too. The role of Fulcrum Spymaster does not come without its stresses and more than once has it taken its toll on her, resulting in General Organa forcing her on limited time off on the Moon of Alderaan in a private apartment he owned. He assured her the Fulcrum Network won’t collapse overnight without her and that Andor is overseeing everything. It was right to say Ahsoka needed that break, she just crashed on the couch after arriving at the apartment. Because of Organa’s generosity, the apartment is now hers to come and go as she pleases.

Now finding herself unable to get back to sleep, Tano stood up from her bunk, throwing on an old, dark-brown cloak on her to keep warm. Atollon is known to get cold, even with base’s central heating on. The automatic door opened with a hiss, allowing the spymaster to step out. Maybe some meditation on the roof will help.

_ Fifteen Minutes Later… _

_ Early Morning… _

_ Time: 0315 (03:15; Corusanti Time)… _

( _Scene: Rooftop, Chopper Base, Atollon, Lothal System, Outer Rim, Galaxy-66_ )

Ahsoka sat crossed-legged, meditating underneath the red sky. It is ironic since the Togruta hated meditation when she was younger, only doing it if she wanted to pass time or release some concerning emotions into the Force. If she didn’t meditate, she would be talking to her friends at the Clone barracks. The Clones, the bonds and the companionships she formed with the 501st Legion. Then Order Sixty-six happened. Order Sixty-six ruined everything. Not only the Clones are either dead, forced into retirement or serving the Empire, Anakin, but her Master also is dead and so is her Grand Master Obi-wan Kenobi. She can’t feel either of them in the Force and it hurts. Ahsoka doesn’t blame the Clones for turning on her and the Jedi, they were victims of the Chancellor, now turned Emperor’s ploy; his twisted game of holo-chess. Playing the false war on both sides. They fought a war where neither the Republic nor the Separatists would win, except for Palpatine.

She feels like a fool for not listening to Maul. A part of her should have. A part of her should have taken his hand, accepted his offer to stop Palpatine before he unleashed his checkmate. Joining Maul would have been seen as treacherous, killing the Chancellor of the Galactic Republic would be seen as the worst betrayal to commit. She would be announced a traitor once again, even get her executed for real. Or she’d be lucky to be locked up for life. Ahsoka would have accepted it all if she could turn back the clock and accepted Maul’s offer. Then Anakin wouldn’t have died, either Obi-wan, the Jedi, Padmé, the Republic. None of them would have died if she joined sides with Maul. Ahsoka stood at the crossroad that would decide the future and she dooms the future to another war, allowed the Galactic Empire to rise and she now has to live with the choices she made.

Since then, anywhere she went, she was a danger to people’s lives. She was a danger to Hedala and the Fardi family, she couldn’t risk helping the child after sensing her Force sensitivity. Ahsoka chose to be a coward because she was afraid of revealing who she truly was. When she landed on Raada and met the Larte Sisters and the farming colony, she endangered them too. The Empire arrived, plant about the colony of farmers, they demanded the farmers grow a planet to produce food rations, with a cost the said plant would drain every single soil nutrient, leaving the land barren, unusable and unrecoverable. Ahsoka encouraged them to go on a strike as a protest, it prompted the Empire to force the farmers to work overtime, once the working hours were too brutal, Tano told them to rebel. She even showed them the food stashed in the cave she hid, which was her pay as the colony’s mechanic. Things got complicated when an Inquisitor arrived, Sixth Brother specifically. He captured Kaeden and tortured her for information, which resulted in the older sibling having a broken arm, it thankfully healed. After she killed Sixth Brother, the Togruta managed to get the colony to safety and because of her actions, the surviving colony were a refugee. Senator Organa did not hesitate to offer refugees them on his planet.

Ahsoka then turned when she heard the hatch open behind, meaning someone has found their way to the roof. With the red sky offering some form of light, she was able to see who it was, even though Togrutas, being a predator species, have superior night vision to humans. It was Rex.

"I knew I heard someone walking the halls." He said gruffly, "What brings you up here? Why are you awake?" The old Captain sat down beside her, at this stage, he knew he doesn’t need to ask permission. They’re no longer Captain and Commander, they still call one another that, their titles have become nicknames in an ironic sense.

"Couldn’t sleep." Ahsoka responded, "Nightmares.",

"Sixty-six?",

"Yeah. That moment in time again." It was partially a lie. The nightmare she had… it was Sixty-six, but none of it made sense. Everything was all… fuzzy. The spymaster can barely recall the nightmare, it was unclear. "I sometimes wonder should I have accepted Maul’s offer. I would have been able to stop it all with his help.",

"Even if you could have stopped it all, the Republic Senate will have deemed you a traitor," Rex replied, with slight concern in his voice. He found it off-putting that his Commander was thinking about what that darjetii said to her, what he was offering. An extended hand of an alliance. The siege was a ploy to lure Kenobi, even Skywalker to him. Instead, Maul got Tano in their place and he wanted her to join him. "I wouldn’t let you do it, Commander. I couldn’t lose you like that, neither would General Skywalker. I cannot… bear the thought you would willingly let yourself be deemed a traitor to take out another.",

"I would’ve made that choice if it meant the rest of you can live like men, not unwilling traitors, who believed they were following orders." Rex put his hand around Ahsoka to comfort her. For a moment like this, it felt like they were back in the Venator, recovering after a hard battle and all the boys are in a cuddle pile with the Commander. No one is left alone to grieve or to process events and Kix would be damned if he left a vod’s unseen wound to go untreated. He felt Soka lean her weight into him, angling her head in such a way that her montrals would not agitate him. Just like old times. "We’ll make the Empire pay, Kid." Rex got a haughty chuckle out of the former Jedi. Ahsoka hasn’t heard that nickname in years, she even recalls Rex calling her ' _Little One_ '. The nicknames bring her back to the calmer breaks during the war, when she was between fourteen and sixteen, going on seventeen. The Clones, the 501st Legion, they were her family when she couldn’t get the Jedi to listen to her as she opened up about her trauma. The Post-traumatic Stress Disorder that was gradually creeping within her, the nightmares that haunted her as a Commander and continue to do so. Her men offered comfort when releasing her emotions into the Force would not cut it. They were all children forced into a war they should never have fought. They were merely weapons pointed at an enemy, so someone else can claim a victory. In the end, there were no heroes, only survivors. War never cared who lives, only who survives. Rex decided to change the grim nature of the conversation and tried to make it a bit more humorous or lighthearted. Just something that won’t make his Commander so depressed. "That Doctor Larte woman seems to have an effect on you." Tano flinched, the navy stripes on her lekku going a shade darker than usual. The Togruta version of blushing. Oh, he’s onto something now.

"I have not one iota, on what you are talking about, Rexster." She’s avoiding his gaze. His Commander has a buried crush or an attraction. He decided to continue slagging her.

"Come on, Commander! You can tell me anything! I won’t judge." Ahsoka blushed even harder hearing Rex’s teasing tone.

"Don’t know what you are talking about." She gritted through her teeth. "Kaeden and I are just friends, who reunited after fourteen years of zero communication." She felt a playful shoulder nudge from Rex, similar to what most of her friends in the legion did. "There is no way I would already have a crush on Kaeden.",

"You know, during the war, the boys had a bet. The bet was if our Commander was going to come out straight, gay, bisexual, we even had asexual just in case.",

"REX!" The Togruta yelped, making the old Clone laugh. "The boys had a betting pool on my sexuality!?",

"I was bound to win a fair amount of credits. Bet my credits that you were gay. Don’t deny it, I did see you staring at the younger Gerrera’s shebs." Then Rex suddenly realised that was the wrong thing to say. He remembered how broken the Commander was when she felt she wasn’t strong enough to save Saw’s sister, Steela. Tano was injured after being shot in the shoulder blade, left a pretty nasty scar, one Ahsoka wore as a mark of her failure. "I’m sorry. I tried to cheer you up and I ruined it.",

"Rex, it’s alright. Remembering Steela hurts, but… she wouldn’t want me to… blame myself for so long." Said Ahsoka, reassuring Rex. "You meant no harm, besides… I may have been sneakily glancing at her ass when no one noticed. I won’t deny Steela had a nice ass.",

"I got my eye on Larte. I swear if she stares at you inappropriately. If she does anything, I will personally tie her tubes! Then I will give you a lecture about safe sex!",

"I WILL FORCE THROW YOU OFF THIS ROOF!" Ahsoka yelled in mortification at such imagery and the things he would do. Rex was acting like an overprotective ori’vod. She promptly leapt at Rex, locking him in a playful chokehold, she doesn’t want to cut off the air supply to his lungs. Rex just laughed at his vod’ika, as he let her grapple him. He let her act like a kid, just for this moment, so he will have this in his memory.

_ A Few Hours Later… _

_ Morning… _

_ Time: 0830 (08:30; Coruscanti Time)… _

( _Scene: Mess Hall, Chopper Base, Atollon, Lothal System, Outer Rim, Galaxy-66_ )

Ahsoka and Rex walked into the mess hall for food. Rex could tell his Commander was a little happier after their heart to heart. Heading for where Numa was serving the rebels their food. The two Clone Wars veterans got their trays of food for breakfast. As they looked for free seats, Ahsoka’s montrals picked up someone’s voice, trying to catch her attention. Her eyes scanned the room to source the voice until she pinpointed it. It was Kaeden. Tano could sense Rex glaring at the doctor, he doesn’t trust her with his Commander. He knows next to nothing about Larte, what if she’s one of those kinds of people who will have a one night stand and hurt Ahsoka!? He couldn’t bear the thought of Little One being defiled in such a way. He cannot picture Ahsoka doing… that! Granted he is unsure of Tano’s stance of her opinion on the Jedi Code if she follows parts of it.

Ahsoka won’t deny, in the deepest recess of her emotions, if she can even understand her own emotions… she likes Kaeden. Kaeden has made her feel so alive in such a short time she spent with her. They can make up for the lost time after going separate ways. Not a day went by that Ahsoka often thought of Kaeden, her face, her laugh, her smile. Even just her voice. Rex internally sighed as he was led by Ahsoka to where Kaeden and her medical team sat. By chance, there were two free seats beside her, they took them. Before Rex could count to five, Ahsoka was sitting beside Kaeden, while he was nearer to the outside, when he’d prefer to sit between them in case Larte tries anything. He tried not to huff about it.

"Morning, Kaeden." Ahsoka greeted, with a slight chirpiness to her voice, that Rex is often familiar with. "Have you and the med team settled in?",

"We were up early to set our equipment and figure out how to organise things." Kaeden explained, "The medbay should be up and running in the next hour.",

"That’s great to hear!" Rex was trying not to roll his eyes at his Commander acting like a love-sick teenager around this Doctor Larte. He mechanically chewed on his food as he observed his Commander animatedly talk to Doctor Larte, who was talking just as animatedly as well. Great, Rex now has to put up with his Commander being a love-sick Akul cub. Next, he’s going to throw up his breakfast. If the boys were here, Fives would be slagging Tano, Jesse would be trying and failing to give the Commander dating advice and how to be suave. If Rex could contact Fox (CC-1010), he’d get the Coruscant Guard Commander to do some background checks. While he tried to shut out the conversation, the Captain was quickly brought to his Commander’s attention, hearing her wince and clutching her forehead. She appeared to be in pain.

"Ahsoka! You alright?",

"Not so loud, Rexster." The Togruta groaned, "Karking headache came out of nowhere",

"We have a supply of painkillers in the medbay. I can prescribe some for you." Kaeden offered, suddenly going medic mode.

"That would be great," Tano mumbled, rubbing her forehead from the sudden headache that struck. "That was weird.",

"Must be a sign you’re overworking, Commander." Rex joked as he took a sip of his caff, smirking behind the cup. Ahsoka would turn around to playfully smack Rex, but her head was pounding a little more than she would like. Force, she can’t even think, other than focus on the pain of her headache and Kaeden noticed. The concern was written on her face, as well as the other medics.

"Okay, Fulcrum. Let’s get you to the medbay and prescribe those painkillers. With a headache like that, we’ll put you on the five-hundred milligrams, otherwise, we’ll have to look at alternatives." Ahsoka hated the thought she had to be aided to get out of her seat and led to the medbay for pills. It made her feel weak. Ahsoka hated feeling weak.

_ Sometime Later… _

_ Time: 1145 (11:45; Coruscanti Time)… _

( _Scene: Training Room, Chopper Base, Atollon, Lothal System, Outer Rim, Galaxy-66_ )

Whizz! Clash! The sounds of lightsabres colliding with one another’s blades filled the training room. Kanan and Ezra busied themselves having a sparring match, while Hera and Chopper fixed and cleaned The Ghost in the hangar bay, Sabine and Zeb busied themselves with cleaning their respective weapons: the bo-rifle and a pair of WESTAR-35 Blaster Pistols. Ezra was using a mixture of lightsabre forms to fend off Kanan’s attacks. When Ahsoka found herself free, she gave the young street rat at few pointers or sparred with Kanan too. Ezra was always amazed at Ahsoka’s skills in Jar’Kai, the art of dual lightsabre wielding. It was noted Tano used an amalgamation of Form IV, which is known as Ataru or the Way of the Hawk-Bat and Form V: Shien/Djem So, the Way of the Krayt Dragon. Her unusual reverse grip can take many unprepared opponents off guard. Kanan had only sparred with Ahsoka once before the Great Jedi Purge and he struggled to defend against her reverse grip. The lightsabre strikes appeared to come from all directions. His Master, Depa Billaba, did not prepare him to face an opponent with that style. Besides, reverse grips aren’t widely used in the Jedi Temple, most preferring the standard forward grip.

Kanan refocused his attention on Ezra, who was still trying to probe his Form III: Soresu defence. As their sparring match continued, Ezra decided to ask Kanan about Ahsoka, seeing her leave the mess hall with Doctor Larte earlier. He didn’t fail to notice that the Togruta was in discomfort. The two Force users held in a sabre lock.

"Kanan, is Ahsoka alright? I saw her leave with Doctor Larte.",

"It looked like Ahsoka has a pretty bad headache. Must be from all the overworking as Fulcrum." It wasn’t that Kanan was blasé about his old friend’s health, he knew Ahsoka was tough and she would soldier through it. She is the rebellion’s first Fulcrum Spy, without a doubt, has been on her own for a long time, and that includes patching up wounds by herself. She even fought in the Clone Wars since she was fourteen, she fought longer than the former Padawan of Master Billaba. If anything, Ahsoka is going to be a bit stubborn around the medical team in the medbay, which will most likely run Doctor Larte up the walls. Kanan decided to call training to a halt with his Padawan’s mind elsewhere. The two of them deactivated their lightsabres and clipped them to their waists.

"I guess I’m just worried about Ahsoka.",

"Trust me, Ezra. For the time I knew Ahsoka during our days in the temple, she’s a tough, stubborn trooper." Kanan smiled at Ezra reassuringly, putting the kid at ease. "Do me a favour, why don’t you go see her in the medbay? I’m sure Ahsoka loves visitors.",

"Great idea, Kanan!" And with that, Ezra ran off, promising to see him later for meditation. The automatic blast doors opened, letting Ezra out of the training room and headed in the direction of the medbay. Kanan shook his head, chuckling to himself.

_ With Ahsoka… _

( _Scene: Medbay, Chopper Base, Atollon, Lothal System, Outer Rim, Galaxy-66_ )

Ahsoka swatted another of Kaeden’s medics away from her, somewhat irritated. Kaeden promised it was an in and out job. Go in, prescribe the painkillers and leave. No, Kaeden insisted to do some medical checks to ensure it’s just a normal headache and not triggered by anything else. Tano was quite literally grumbling under her breath, almost like a little Shiny stuck with Kix in the medbay. Kaeden finally entered with the painkillers, the rest in a small bottle. The two she wanted her to take now were currently in a small cup to pop them back. There was already a glass of water at the side for her two drink. Kaeden placed the small cup with the tablets by the water.

"The painkillers are five-hundred milligrams each, so the dose you’re taking is one-thousand milligrams. Take two every four to six hours and don’t exceed the stated dose on this leaflet." With that, Larte handed the Togruta an instruction leaflet. Shrugging, Ahsoka picked up the tablets and popped the two into the mouth, before swallowing it whole with water. Putting the water back, Tano jumped off the examination table.

"Thanks for everything, you and your team.",

"Contact us or even me, if the headaches persist. Otherwise, we’ll need to use the MRI to see what’s going on." Tano grimaced at the thought Kaeden would have to use an MRI machine on her. She heard many stories of MRI machines in use and what they can help diagnose for the doctor’s patients. The worst-case scenario in her mind is the possibility of a brain tumour! If that’s the case, Force forbid if there is one forming! What a way to go out, not in the glory of battle, but a meaningless tumour inside her brain because the body is its weapon."Ahsoka, don’t worry. I’m sure it’s nothing serious." Kaeden somehow sensed her worry, doctors have this innate sixth sense when it comes to their patients. Sighing internally to herself, Ahsoka gave Kaeden a small smile, her mouth slightly curving to the side.

Now allowed to be discharged, the spymaster took the bottle of five-hundred milligram painkillers, thanked the medical team, Kaeden in particular and made her way to the medbay, and to resume some work she is behind on. No thanks to the stupid headache that hit her out of nowhere like an out of control speeder. A Force damn headache is Fulcrum needs considering her rank in the Alliance’s intelligence department. That being she was the first Fulcrum Agent, she helped Senator Bail Organa build the network brick by brick, secretly recruitment agents and designing the encrypted network the Fulcrums use, along with the passcode. While Ahsoka has many agents are disposal to hand encrypted missions, assassinations and intelligence gathering, she is the one they have to report back to; otherwise, things get complicated when she is absent. Should anything happen to her, she had it decided that former Separatist supporter, Cassian Jeron Andor to be the next Fulcrum Spymaster. Before exiting the medbay, Tano decided to make an offer to Kaeden as a thank you.

"Kaeden!" The young doctor who is more or less the same age as Fulcrum looked up from her datapad. "If you’re coming to the mess hall, lunch is on me." The offer was enough to make Kaeden smile, as she tried to hide her blush.

"Yeah." She nodded, trying not to sound too awkward. "Yeah, I like that.",

"Great… uh… I mean… good… great! Um…" Wonderful, Ahsoka was stumbling over her words like a love-struck idiot. Maybe Rex is right, the two of them are not being so subtle in their flirting. Even if fourteen years have passed since their last contact on Alderaan. "I’ll drop food down to you if I don’t see you in the mess hall. Thanks again… bye!" The medical team stared at the two with confusion on their face as Fulcrum bolted from the medbay. Unbeknownst to them, Kaeden was trying not to laugh at Ahsoka’s awkwardness, it was the same awkwardness she had seen when they first met on Raada. They were both eighteen and now to think they’re both thirty-two… so much time has passed. After parting ways, Kaeden didn’t think of Ahsoka when she was busy coordinating with Queen Organa to aid the rest of the Raada refugees. Helping them all fit into Alderaan, find their place on a new planet, after being forced off the moon. Some found their lives as farmers again in Alderaan’s agricultural sector, some got access to education, others went to medical schools - like Kaeden herself, some dreamt of being pilot and took flight courses, which is what Miara did. All in all, they all had a common goal, now that the fires rebellion is lighting in their hearts since they were forced off their home moon. Everyone was training and preparing to join the Rebel Alliance, those who stuck to being farmers provide the Alliance with food supplies.

Kaeden got a late encrypted message from her sister telling her she is now deployed to Yavin IV, the rebellion’s main headquarters and is planetside until then. Last time, Kaeden remembered her sister was stationed on Admiral Ackbar’s flagship Home One. The flagship was heading towards Yavin IV but ran into a small imperial patrol along the minor hyperspace lanes they were using. It was a random fluke the patrol ran into the spacecraft, the Empire is mainly monitoring the major hyperspace lanes. Thankfully, its nothing they couldn’t handle under Ackbar’s efficient command as an Admiral, they destroyed the battlecruiser. It was a Praetor Mark II, while it is armed heavily, the artillery guns used are unable to successfully hit a small fighter like a T-65B X-Wing starfighter. So far in the alliance, Miara is the most skilled pilot in the X-Wing Corps, even Ackbar praises her. It doesn’t surprise Kaeden considering her sister’s kill count on the amount of TIE/LN Fighters she shot down, with the pilot. Larte knows her sister is capable of looking after herself, she’s an adult now, but there’s the never-ending fear that any flight could be Miara’s last. What if she is the next one to be shot down? Kaeden always fears hearing something or she’ll get the condolences from the heads of High Rebel Command that her sister is killed in action. Brushing off these worries, it was time to get back to work.

"Come on, Doctor Larte! I can see it clear as day! Just kiss and bang Tano!" Kaeden turned around to the source of the voice. That voice belonging to Commander Shepard of the Normandy. The doctor tried not to growl, instead of going for an audible, exasperated sigh. Shepard just doesn’t quit! She turned to him. Shepard was sitting on the other examination table, sporting a split lip and a now forming black eye.

"If you want to live, Shepard, you will shut your trap." Kaeden tried to sound as pleasant as she can maintain. Shepard is a good guy, normally fine to be around with, but his flirtatious nature gets overbearing and pain, in general, to put up with. "Need I remind you that you ended up in here because you tried to hit on Lieutenant Bey?",

"What can I say?" Shepard laughed nervously, "She’s easy on the eyes and a good pilot.",

"Commander…" Sighed Kaeden, "If you want to live… please try to have some self-control when it comes to flirting with anything that has a pulse." She shook her head as one of the members of her medical team attended to him, cleaning his cut with an antiseptic wipe. All Shepard did was sheepishly grin, but the Commander of the Normandy knew Tano and Doctor Larte have an attraction towards one another. It sparked the moment they saw each other in the hangar bay. Your brain would have to be as dense as durasteel to not see it and someone on the base made a betting pool on how long it will take the two of them to admit their feelings. Shepard wishes them luck with the overprotective Clone Wars veteran Rex walking the base’s halls. If he got overprotective with the _Normandy_ Commander flirting with Fulcrum, he’ll be worse around the Larte doctor. For one thing, Shepard knows Doctor Larte is going to take up Ahsoka’s offer for lunch and it’s only more fuel to the fire.

_A Couple of Hours Later…_

_ Time: 1600 (16:00; Coruscanti Time)… _

Kaeden promised to meet Ahsoka in the mess hall for lunch. The rest of her team left for food, while she remained here to finish off signing a few things on the datapad and sorting logistics. The paperwork side of things has taken a bit longer than Larte would have liked. Her stomach growled as a sign of a desperate need for food. The mess hall will still be serving food, otherwise, she’ll just have to chow on some ration bars and drink more caff. Since becoming a doctor, Kaeden might have adopted a few unhealthy habits, one of which is not going to bed at a reasonable time so she doesn’t look overworked corpse the next morning. But that is why caff exists, it’s the stuff a lot of people need to keep going. The doctor met Jarrus’ Padawan earlier, Ezra if she recalls right, a few hours ago. He wanted to see how Ahsoka was, but she already the medbay by then, Larte doesn’t know if the spymaster had gone off to do work now with her headache not bothering her; or the wise thing was to return to her quarters and rest. The kid ran off, thanking her for the update.

As Larte finished approving the final document on the datapad, she heard the automatic door hiss open. She looked up, to see Ahsoka carrying two food containers, the other hand carrying two cups of hot caff. Well… Ahsoka wasn’t joking if Kaeden wasn’t in the mess hall, she’d come down to the medbay with food. If anything… Kaeden is grateful for that. She has been scolded by her team for forgetting to eat. Doctor Larte made a gesture to come to her office and they can eat inside there. Tano accepted and followed Larte inside. The office was a decent size, having everything a doctor would need when dealing with paperwork and managing patient information, along with documents to monitor medical supplies. Larte’s office was fairly simple, must be the farmer side of her still, but she can find everything she needs, quickly and effectively. Ahsoka placed the food and the caffs on the desk, as Kaeden offered another seat for the Togruta to sit on. The food was simple as well, though it kept the rebels going. Ahsoka is used to it anyway, the food is no different to what she ate during the Clone Wars.

"So, how’s the headache?" Kaeden asked as she took a bite out of her food.

"It seems to have eased." Ahsoka shrugged, "Comes back now and then." Then awkward silence followed, old, reunited friends after fourteen years of no contact, can’t seem to hold a normal conversation between the two them; compared to being surrounded by others. "How’s Miara? I know I asked before and-",

"She’s doing fine. I got a hold-message from her last night. Right now my sister is planet-side on Yavin IV until needed for another flight.",

"I heard the reports about her. She’s a fine pilot." Another few seconds of silence. Ahsoka began to fiddle with her food with the fork. "That doesn’t mean I heard good things about you in the medical field." Kaeden almost choked on her caff. Ahsoka has gotten reports about her!? Her reaction made Ahsoka laugh a little as she took a bite out of her food that Numa made specifically for her, being that she needs higher quantities of protein compared to humans. "Don’t downplay your skills, Kaeden. You and your team save our lives every day." Yes, Kaeden has saved lives, but at the same time… she watched many succumb to their wounds. Before she got sent back to Alderaan, Kaeden was on Dantooine, it was difficult to get supplies there, rationing was strict, rationing of medical supplies even stricter. Due to lack of supplies and making hard choices to prioritise, her choices led to some rebels dying. They didn’t blame her, but she blames herself. Kaeden hopes never to face that harsh choice again. Yet that is the reality of being a doctor. There was silence once more, not the uncomfortable kind of silence, but a comfortable one. Maybe it was fate that brought her here, somehow fate knew that she would meet Ahsoka again. That or General Organa knew Ahsoka was stationed on Atollon and straight up decided to post here and the medical team there for a few months or a few years granted the Empire doesn’t locate them.

The silence between them was once again broken when Ahsoka dropped her fork, which clattered to the floor as she clutched her head. Kaeden jumped, going medic mode again. Kaeden has seen people suffer from headaches, some even being chronic migraines which are worse. What’s going on with Ahsoka? Ahsoka left her medication in her quarters, she had nothing to ease the headache, in truth, the painkillers weren’t doing much to ease the pain in her head. Her eyes were shut, focusing on nothing but the pain, her hand resting against her forehead. It was like something was pulsating, wanting to break out, she didn’t know what. She wasn’t even listening to Kaeden, who ran out to find more painkillers. It’s too far to run to her quarters to get the prescribed medication. Finding some kind of focus, Fulcrum managed to stand, swaying to the refresher that happened to be built in the office. How handy for Kaeden when she’s locked in here doing administrative work. Ahsoka, through some kind of willpower, was able to get inside the refresher and close the door. She stumbled over her own feet and would have fallen if she hadn’t caught the sink. Everything was hazy, her vision was hazy. She was seeing flashes of her nightmares. She kept hearing the same words in her head, over and over like a broken holo-recorder. She turned on the tap and splashed some water on her face, it was like she was going to blackout, but she isn’t. Her hand grasped the towel to dry her face. Something isn’t right, a headache shouldn’t be this severe.

Ahsoka Tano looked up at the mirror.

****

_ Sixteen Years Ago… _

_ Year: 980 ARR (20 BBY)… _

_ Time Unknown… _

Canon: _Star Wars - The Clone Wars_

( _Scene: Hidden Separatist Laboratory, Planet Unknown, Region Unknown, Galaxy-66_ )

_ "You let the Republic escape with the subject." Hummed Dooku, "I am most displeased.", _

_ "Forgive me, my Lord." Begged Cylo, "I do not know how they found the base.", _

_ "What did the strike team consist of?", _

_ "A Jedi… Skywalker and his 501st. It was a full-on rescue mission." Cylo explained, "Not to fear, I deleted all my research and it’s backed up on a disk. They will never know what they have brought back to the Republic!" Dooku went into a state of brief thought before speaking again. _

_ "Then all is not lost. You still have your usefulness, Doctor Cylo. Your experiment was not a waste of time or resources, and money.", _

_ "Thank you, my Lord." And the transmission ended. Doctor Cylo smiled. They have no idea what they have brought back to the Republic. _

****

_ Sixteen Years Later… _

_ Year: 996 ARR (4 BBY)… _

_ Time: 1800 (18:00; Coruscanti Time)… _

Canon: _Post-The Lost Commanders; Star Wars - Rebels_

( _Scene: Kaeden’s Office, Medbay, Chopper Base, Atollon, Lothal System, Outer Rim, Galaxy-66_ )

The mirror was broken. Cracked. The glass fell into the sink and on the floor. Some of the shards have blood on them. The mirror still had some glass attached to it, albeit, it was cracked and shattered. The Togruta who was standing over the sink, her knuckles on her right hand red and bloodied. Her blood. She stared at the broken mirror, staring at her reflection, her pupils now dilated. Her posture changed, stiff and straight. She has her mission and the orders are clear.

"Good soldiers follow orders."

This is T-01-1415 reporting for duty.

_ To Be Continued… _

* * *

Mando'a Translations:

Manda'yaim: Mandalore

Vod: Brother/Sister/Comrade

Vod'ika: Little brother/Sister

Al'verd: Commander

Darjetii: Dark Jedi/Sith

Shebs: Ass/Backside

Ori’vod: Big brother/Sister/Special friend


	2. Ke'gyce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka executes a fifteen year old order. It has devastating consequences on others and unwelcome memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Chapter 2 is out! Sorry if my dialogue-description ratio is whack again.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> Happy reading :)

_ "You screwed me in the perfect way, a friend betrayed_

_ Just another mourner, content to follow orders _

_ Leave behind your conscience, abandon those who need you most _

_ Convince yourself you're noble, but we both know it's not so _

_ But if you cross my battle line you'll find, you'll be sorry that you tried." _

\- Jeff Williams ft. Casey Lee Williams; _War_

* * *

Legend:

_ Underline/Italics: Time/Date/Scene & Year Change/Scenes from the past _

_ Italics: Thoughts/Words from other characters/Communication via other means; e.g.: comlink, transmission, holo-recording, audio/footage, Force Bonds _

** Bold: Dreams/Nightmares/Flashbacks **

_** Bold/Italics: Force Ghosts speaking/Voices from Force Visions/Voices from within mind ** _

* * *

Character Profile:

Ahsoka Tano:

Age: 32 Years

Year of Birth: 964 ARR (36 BBY)

Species: Togruta

Planet of Origins: Shilli; Expansion Region (Birth)/Coruscant; Core Region (Raised)

Position/Affiliation: Former Jedi Padawan, Former Commander of The 501st Legion, Former Unofficial General of The 332nd Battalion, Member of the Rebel Alliance, Fulcrum Agent, Grey Jedi

****

Captain Rex:

Age: 28 (Standard) Years/56 (Clone) Years 

Year of Birth: 968 ARR (32 BBY)

Species: Human (Clone)

Planet of Origins: Kamino; Wild Space

Position/Affiliation: Former Captain of the 501st Legion, Former Commander of the Unofficial 332nd Battalion, Member of Ghost Crew, Member of the Rebel Alliance

****

Kanan Jarrus:

Age: 29 Years

Year of Birth: 967 ARR (33 BBY)

Species: Human

Planet of Origins: Home World Unknown; Region Unknown (Birth)/Coruscant; Core Region (Raised)

Position/Affiliation: Former Padawan Learner, Order 66 Survivor, Member of Ghost Crew - Designation: Spectre One, Member of the Rebel Alliance

****

Ezra Bridger:

Age: 15 Years

Year of Birth: 981 ARR (19 BBY)

Species: Human

Planet of Origins: Lothal; Outer Rim

Position/Affiliation: Orphan, Member of Ghost Crew - Designation: Spectre Six, Padawan Learner, Member of the Rebel Alliance

****

Kaeden Larte:

Age: 32 Years

Year of Birth: 964 ARR (36 BBY)

Species: Human

Planet of Origins: Raada; Outer Rim

Position/Affiliation: Refugee, Former Farmer, Member of the Rebel Alliance, Field Medical Officer/Doctor

* * *

Understanding the Year Conversions:

Ruusan Reform (RR):

0 RR - Year the Ruusan Reformation was passed

1000 ARR (After Ruusan Reform) - Battle of Yavin IV

****

Before the Battle of Yavin IV (BBY):

1000 BBY - Year the Ruusan Reformation was passed

0 ABY (After the Battle of Yavin IV) - Battle of Yavin IV

>0 RR = 1000 BBY

>1000 ARR = 0 ABY

* * *

_ Year: 996 AAR (4 BBY)… _

_ Time: 1800 (18:00; Coruscanti Time)… _

_ Evening… _

Canon: _Post-The Lost Commanders; Star Wars - Rebels_

( _Scene: Chopper Base, Atollon, Lothal System, Outer Rim, Galaxy-66_ )

Good soldiers follow orders. Good soldiers follow order. Good soldiers follow.

_** (What the-?) ** _

Kill the Jedi. Kill the Jedi. Kill the Jedi.

_** (Wait… WHAT!?) ** _

Traitors of the Galactic Republic. Traitors. Traitors. Traitors!

_** (What’s happening!?) ** _

T-01-1415 was still staring at her reflection on the crack mirror. Her black pupils were dilated, looking as if she was in some kind of trance. The Togruta turned to exit the refresher, stepping out into what appears to be the medbay. There were no signs of the other Clones, either they got the order and are seeking out the Jedi traitors or something is wrong with communications, so she was the only one who got it. First things first, Fifteen needs to find her weapon or any weapon. Her hands dropped to her side, feeling metal. She removed one to examine it, it was a lightsabre. The weapon of the Jedi. Why is she carrying a pair? To her, it does not matter, she has backup weapons, should she lose her primary blaster. Now, to locate the armoury within this base. The sound of movement within the medbay triggered Fifteen’s alertness, coming from the corner was a female, dark-skinned, wearing what seems to be medical scrubs. She had something in her hand, nothing to warrant her as a threat, but a civilian in a danger zone.

"Oh! Ahsoka! Has your headache eased already?" She asked her. Ahsoka? Who is Ahsoka? There is no Ahsoka. Before the doctor is T-01-1415. "Are you alright? That headache of yours hit pretty bad-" The doctor paused for a moment, before squinting her brown eyes. Fifteen was unable to tell the emotions the civilian was giving off and this civilian is preventing her from carrying out her orders! "Ahsoka… your pupils are dilated. That’s not normal, how about you sit down and-" Fifteen cut her off.

"Ma’am, you are interfering with the process of Protocol Sixty-Six. Stand aside and let me carry out my orders." The civilian frowned as if something wasn’t right. She wasn’t moving to the side or immediately letting her past. Fifteen’s priority is locating a weapon. Without giving the civilian a chance to speak, Fifteen just stepped forward, roughly shoving the female to the side, with enough force, she fell to the floor with a thud. With no one stopping Fifteen, the mission can begin.

Good soldiers follow orders.

_** (Please stop!) ** _

Kill the Jedi.

_** (No!) ** _

_ Some Time Later… _

Fifteen followed the signs marking the direction of the armoury. She was a bit confused, there are various people here running the base. They are not Clones and appear to be going about their business as usual as they never received word of Sixty-six’s enactment. It does not matter, perhaps they are merely civilian workers to keep the base running normally. She still has failed to spot any Clones, surely they would have commed in by now. Or, the Captain will have chimed in too. Speaking of which… CT-7567, or Sixty-seven has been quiet too, he’s her third-in-command. Does Fifteen have to do everything around here?

Finally, Fifteen found what she was looking for: the armoury. She stepped in, seeing the various rows of blaster weaponry and explosives, all neatly lined up. How strange, some of these blaster arms don’t look like standard GAR issued weapons. Contraband weapons? Why is the 501st Legion using illegally smuggled weapons? Unless they were on a black operations mission that required… black market weapons to avoid detection as soldiers of the Grand Army of the Republic. Fifteen doesn’t recall any black ops missions, all she knows now it is overwritten with the order to remove the Jedi traitors with lethal force. Fifteen scanned the armoury for a moment, only for her eyes lay on, by pure chance, a DC-15S Blaster Carbine, smaller than the DC-15A Blaster Rifle, it’ll be easier to carry around these halls. Walking over, Fifteen took the blaster carbine off the rack to inspect it. It is still in good condition, the power pack is full and capable of five-hundred shots, before needing to be replaced with a fresh power pack of condensed tibanna gas. It also bears a semi-automatic and fully automatic firing mode, so it is a flexible blaster, and perfect for shooting down the traitors. The Commander grabbed a belt holder for the extra power pack clips. Fifteen is now ready to kill the traitors of the Galactic Republic.

_** (Someone… please stop me!) ** _

_ With Rex and the Ghost Crew… _

_ Time: 1945 (19:45; Coruscanti Time)… _

( _Scene: Hangar Bay, Chopper Base, Atollon, Lothal System, Outer Rim, Galaxy-66_ )

Rex was content in sitting on an empty crate beside the Mandalorian Sabine Wren and the Honour Guard of Lasat, Zeb, cleaning their weapons to ensure they’re in the top, functioning condition. Rex has seen blasters jam too many than he cared to count in his experience. He lifted his head to glance at Kanan and Ezra sparring, it felt like old times when he would watch Commander Tano and General Skywalker spar one another. Hera was with Chopper, cleaning and fixing up The Ghost in case they are needed for a mission. Much like weaponry, a ship is useless if it is not in peak condition, Rex felt if Skywalker was here, he and Syndulla would get on quite well for their love of ships. Well… Syndulla might not be impressed at Skywalker’s habit of crash landing ships and starfighters. His most memorable moment was crashing his heavily damaged flagship The Resolute, into a Separatist Dreadnought that blocked entry into Ryloth.

The old Clone Captain’s mind wandered to his Commander. He is worried about her, especially when she suddenly started having headaches. It could be nothing, but he always hated seeing his Commander in pain, as long as he lives, Tano is still just a kid to him. She’s his vod’ika, and he will still protect her, even if his body can’t take the same punishment it used to in his prime during the Clone Wars. Yes, Ahsoka can fend for herself, he will remain at her side and be at her side at a moment’s notice. Rex slid the barrel over the receiver of his DC-17 Blaster Pistol, then slotting the power pack into the slot. He ensured the safety was on, so there would be no accidental firing from his pistol. He lifted his weapon, looking through the rear and front sight. The Captain was now satisfied that his pistol was fine and offered to help Sabine with her WESTAR-35s, which she did not say no to.

There was a sudden yelp as Kanan struck his Padawan in the ribs with his lightsabre set to training mode. Ezra jumped from the jolt running through his body, but recovering quickly, laughing it off. Kanan was glad to know Ezra is learning, but he was trying to make it fun as well. The Sixty-six survivor felt he still wasn’t the best mentor for the street rat, but Ezra couldn’t ask for a better teacher. Then there was Ahsoka, whenever she had time to spare, gave him a few pointers too, but she mostly stayed away to avoid interfering with Kanan’s teaching methods. Anyways, Ahsoka couldn’t spare that much time with her position as Fulcrum of the Rebel Alliance, tasked to be the spymaster of the rebellion to gather important intelligence. Everyone is still waiting for the Togruta and Doctor Larte to admit their feelings, they all see it, even Chopper who started the betting pool with Commander Shepard.

The two resumed their sparring session again after catching their breath. Ezra was using an amalgamation of Form V and VI, Shien/Djem So and Ninam, while Kanan stuck to his classic Form III Soresu. The pair of blue sabres whizzed and hummed with excitement with each movement and clash. Kanan was impressed with Ezra’s ability with a lightsabre, so he is doing something right as a mentor. He is sure Master Billaba and his Grand Master, Windu are both proud of him to ensure their lineage carries on. As everyone carried out their usual activities in peace, they were interrupted when they heard the blast door of the hangar open. Rex looked up, while Kanan and Ezra extinguished their sabres, only to see it was Ahsoka. Except… why is Ahsoka carrying a DC-15S Blaster Carbine? Rex knows he did teach his Commander how to wield a blaster in case she is ever separated from her lightsabres, but they’re attached to the waist right now. Maybe she suddenly decided to have some of those old shooting competitions with him and maybe Sabine might join them. Ezra on the other hand, was happy to see the Togruta, knowing she was having an unusual bout of headaches.

"Hey, Ahsoka!" He greeted happily, "Everything well? Where’s Doctor Larte?" Rex was frowning, Sabine and Zeb noticed. Rex was eyeing the subtle movements in Ahsoka’s grip on the blaster, the way it tightened, the way her index was resting on the trigger, ready to pull in the blink of an eye. What unnerved him the most, was her blank, stoic stare. The way she was gazing, that one-way focused stare… what… realisation came to his mind. Rex’s eyes widened in fear and horror, he grabbed his pistols, just as Ahsoka lifted her blaster carbine, staring through the rear and front sight, aiming the barrel at Kanan and Ezra. The first shot fired, Ezra wasn’t expecting Ahsoka to fire at him and the plasma bolt burned through his right shoulder. He screamed in pain. His lightsabre dropped to the floor, as he fell, clutching his wounded shoulder.

"EZRA!" His friends yelled as they jumped into action. Kanan, dashed forward, anger taking over him that Ahsoka, Fulcrum shot at his Padawan and is trying to kill them! It felt like… it was Order Sixty-six all over again. Fifteen managed to dodge the Jedi’s sabre, knowing how deadly they are and smacked the shoulder rest of the blaster into his stomach, then push kicking the traitor away to make space. Kanan staggered, clutching his stomach, then he began blocking a plethora of plasma bolts coming his way, with intent to kill.

"Stop! STOP! AHSOKA!" When Kanan redirected the blaster bolt, Rex stood in between Kanan and Ahsoka. His blaster pistols were set to stun, but he wasn’t going to fire at his Commander. "Ahsoka, listen to me! Stand down! Kanan is not a Jedi!",

"CT-7567, as your Commanding Officer, I order you to shoot the Jedi traitors. Either follow these orders or you will be executed alongside the traitors of the Republic!" Hearing her voice sounding so… dead and monotonous… it scared Rex. It hurt him inside, that for some reason her humanity was stripped to the point she is addressing him by his designation number. What was going on that his Commander is following Order Sixty-six!? Why now? He couldn’t understand, his mind could not comprehend this. "Sixty-seven, this is your last warning." Rex tried to reason with Ahsoka one last time.

"Ahsoka, Sixty-six was fifteen years ago. There are no more Jedi! Just because Kanan and Ezra carry a lightsabre, does that make them a Jedi?" Ahsoka lowered her blaster carbine, almost as if she is thinking about his words. "They… could have gotten those off the black market! Lightsabres worth a fortune! Stand down, Ahsoka. There are no Jedi." Silence. The air felt heavy with tension. Hera had her Blurrg-1120 Holdout Blaster trained on Fulcrum, who for some reason is trying to kill Kanan and Ezra. Rex was talking about Sixty-six, Hera knows about it. Everyone knows about Sixty-six. Ahsoka is a survivor like Kanan, why is she following such a terrible order? Chopper was at her side, his electro prods raised hesitantly. Hera lifted her hand to signal the rest of Ghost Crew to hold their position and not to engage. Yet.

For a moment, Rex thought he got through to Ahsoka, succeeded where he failed with Jesse. He holstered one of his pistols and stretched out his hand for her to accept. Fifteen could feel her other personality pounding her shields, but it was not strong enough to break it. No, she has her orders. The Jedi are traitors of the Republic and must be eliminated with lethal force. No survivors left unturned. Sixty-seven, who was the only other Clone she has run into, is no longer following orders, her orders, orders explicitly enacted by the Supreme Chancellor/Commander. He is outright refusing to follow the orders of their superior and much like the Jedi, he must be put down for treason and aiding the Jedi.

_** (I’m sorry. I can’t fight it.) ** _

The grip on her blaster tightened and Fifteen raised the barrel, pointing it at the traitor, Sixty-seven. Sixty-seven’s face fell, but before she could pull the trigger, Kanan leapt over his head, lightsabre ignited and slashed the barrel, before Force Pushing Ahsoka into a stack of crates. Rex stood there in shock. She called him by his number, his mind kept repeating that part, and he couldn’t get her to listen, just like he failed to get Jesse to listen to him. Little Gods, it was a replay of the Venator all over again, and he felt sick to his stomach watching his little sister follow this order. Rex and Kanan turned to hear Ezra getting to his feet, clutching his wounded shoulder, sabre in his hand. The rest of Ghost Crew came to their side, weapons drawn.

The next sound they were drawn to were crates being haphazardly thrown to the side. They watched as Ahsoka stood up. She threw the destroyed DC-15S away, it was now rendered unusable after the barrel was cut off, her only choice of weapon were the pair of lightsabres at her side. Good soldiers follow orders. Kill the Jedi. Kill the traitors. There was an energy-burning inside Fifteen, she wasn’t sure what it was, but she utilised it, leaping into the air and slammed both of the literal white-hot blades into the ground, burning through the concrete. A shockwave was sent out, rippling the hangar bay, it sent Sixty-seven, the Jedi traitors and the sympathisers flying. Quickly recovering, the Togruta went for the wounded Jedi, being the weakest, bringing both sabres down as he blocked the attack with his good sword arm. His left hand moved to support the weight that was pushed on him, but his shoulder injury made it difficult and agitated the hole of burning tissue. He stared into the cold, icy blue eyes with dilated black pupils, all he could feel was fear running through him. Fear of dying to the person he called a friend and second mentor. Worse, he couldn’t feel Ahsoka. He couldn’t feel her Force signature, all he felt was… T-01-1415?

To his relief, the weight of the blades were taken off him when Rex came charging towards his Commander, catching her by the waist and pushed her away from Ezra. The attack on her blindside took the Togruta off guard, losing grip on the sabres and rammed her into another stack of crates. Rex tried not to wince at the thought of hurting his little sister. As he tried to get a pin on her well-muscled and toned arms, Rex couldn’t grab them in time as she elbowed him in the back, ignoring the pain of contact with his plastoid armour. She followed it up with a knee into his stomach, making Sixty-seven inhale sharply. The stun was enough to kick him away and knocked him to the side with a right hook. The traitor was down for the moment and she took the chance to take his pair of DC-17 Blaster Pistols from the holsters. With Sixty-seven temporarily out of the way, Fifteen can focus on her two main targets and neutralise the Jedi supporters, that includes the C1 droid. Then Sixty-seven will be executed for failure to follow Order Sixty-six and being a traitor to the Republic.

Fifteen switched the blasters to lethal mode. For some reason, Sixty-seven intended to stun her. It was a curious thought. Why would Sixty-seven want to stun her?

_** (Because he’s my brother! Ner ori’vod! He doesn’t want to hurt me! Just stop!) ** _

That annoying voice inside her head! It doesn’t know when to stop. Fifteen pushed the voice down again, beating it down and focused on the targets. There is no Ahsoka! She is T-01-1415. Her mission derivatives must be completed or die accomplishing it. Fifteen raised the pistols, aiming the barrels at the two Jedi. Just as she was about to pull the triggers, the blast door opened. The various people she saw in the hallways were now rushing in, armed, their blasters aimed at her. So this whole base was hiding a pair of Jedi traitors, giving them a safe sanctuary. Everyone will have to die so.

"Lower your weapons, Fulcrum and on your knees!" One of them demanded. Anger boiled through her veins, that same energy she felt from before began to build up. As if it were some innate instinct, Fifteen pushed out with her arms, sending the sympathisers off their feet. Some even hit the walls and were knocked out on impact; same with those who collided with the stacks of crates that crashed on them. Good, the less she has to deal with, the better. Turning her attention back to the traitors, Fifteen immediately started firing on the Jedi. The older male blocked the attacks. Kanan was beyond furious at Fulcrum’s betrayal, just as he trusted Rex, it turns out Ahsoka isn’t any better than the Clones! She’s obeying Order Sixty-six! She wounded Ezra and tried to kill him, attempted to kill Rex. What if… she was a plant by the Empire!? What if she was unknowingly captured by the Empire, between after the purge and before she joined the rebellion, and they wired her brain to follow Sixty-six on someone’s command. Kriff! Has her Fulcrum transmission been compromised!? She’s a sleeper agent! The Rebellion had a sleeper agent in their ranks since she has been building up the intelligence network. Kanan would have charged at the fellow Sixty-six survivor if it weren’t for the plethora of plasma bolts coming at him. Ezra was too injured to help.

Suddenly, a cable wire wrapped around the rogue Fulcrum agent’s wrists, courtesy of Sabine. The Mandalorian dug her heel into the ground, using all her weight to pull Ahsoka away from Kanan and Ezra. She couldn’t understand either what was wrong with Fulcrum. What was making her attack Kanan and Ezra specifically? Her mother, Ursa Wren used to talk about Ahsoka when she was younger, described her as a capable warrior, matching a seasoned Mandalorian. Apparently, she went toe to toe with Bo-Katan Kryze. Her mom even laughed she would have adopted Ahsoka right there and then after the Siege of Mandalore. She quickly felt the cable tug, Fulcrum was resisting and the young spectre began to slide forward. Zeb ran over to help, but he missed Sabine by a small margin when she was flung forward, landing on the ground, her armour clattering. Fifteen stepped on the Mandalorian’s right forearm where the cable wire was attached to and pressed firmly. The pressure caused Sabine to cry out in pain, as Ahsoka sharply yanked the cable from its device. The cable snapped clean and was removed. Irritated by the interference, Fifteen lifted the Mando by the neck, with a strength she was surprised to exert. Without the helmet protecting her, the Togruta simply slammed her enemy’s head into the floor, knocking her out cold.

"SABINE!" Yelled Ezra, worry and fear emanating in his voice.

"Kanan! Ezra! Run!" Rex ordered, after recovering from Ahsoka’s attack. "We’ll deal with her!" While Rex and Zeb engaged with Ahsoka, Hera and Chopper checked on Sabine. This was while Kanan urged Ezra to follow him and flee the hangar bay. They needed to hide, hide long enough until Ahsoka is subdued or knocked unconscious. Right now, Kanan was doing everything to not have a panic attack. The memory of Depa being ruthlessly gunned down by the troops he befriended, now the one person he trusted, who also survived the same scenario as him, is now trying to kill him and Ezra! The blast door shut behind them, muffling the sound of combat.

_ With Kaeden… _

Kaeden was sprinting the halls of Chopper Base to find Ahsoka. She quickly figured out something wasn’t right with the Fulcrum Agent. The headaches she was having weren’t normal, when it hit again, her eyes were dilated and appeared to be in some sort of trance. Something is wrong with the Togruta and no one knows what is causing it. The whole thing was a medical enigma in itself, Kaeden was going to mark Fulcrum down for an MRI scan to see what’s going on in her brain and hope it wasn’t the worst-case scenario. Chopper Base never felt so quiet and empty, whatever is going on, it has warranted half or all of the combat rebels to fend off the threat. It’s a good thing Kaeden kept her issued DL-44a holstered to her hip. The rebellion doctor turned the corner, only for something or someone cover her mouth and pulled her into the closet that she was passing. The door hissed shut and Kaeden began to struggle.

"Doctor Larte!" A familiar voice hissed, "Quiet! She’ll hear us!" Kaeden relaxed, allowing Kanan to release her. Kanan was here and so was Ezra, who was clutching his shoulder, which meant he was injured.

"Ezra, let me see your wound." Kaeden walked over to examine the wound. It was bad, it was definitely caused by a blaster bolt, it burned right through the young kid. She could see the wall through it! It needed to be stitched, but her tools are back in the medbay and a bacta patch is not going to do much. She needs to get Ezra to the medbay. "What happened?",

"Fulcrum." Kanan snarled, making Kaeden flinch at his anger. "She turned on us and is trying to kill myself and Ezra." Ahsoka is trying to kill them? Why? Ahsoka would never betray the rebellion! The Empire is the reason she lost everything! "This rebellion had a sleeper agent in their ranks since the beginning! Ahsoka is a plant from the Imperial Security Bureau!" Kaeden was trying to wrack her head around this. It’s not making sense, Ahsoka would rather die than serve the Empire. For some strange reason, it feels like Ahsoka’s actions are against her will. "She also keeps calling us traitors of the Republic. It’s like she is stuck in that time.",

"Then maybe something or someone flipped a switch in her brain," Kaeden suggested. Before she could continue on with her theory, a hole was cut through the door in a perfect circle. Everyone made a quick dive when the cut hole of the wall was flung towards them. Ahsoka found them! She was still armed with Rex’s blaster pistols, her lightsabres were also attached to her belt clips. Kanan ignited his sabre again, telling Kaeden and Ezra to run. With no arguments, Kaeden grabbed Ezra by his uninjured shoulder and they both ran. If Kaeden is honest with herself, she never felt so terrified of Ahsoka, her eyes bearing a one-minded focus, intent to kill. She was a predator, while Kanan and Ezra were the prey, along with anyone who gets in her way. That isn’t Ahsoka, that is someone else, something has made her turn because the spymaster would not turn on her allies so easily. Ahsoka is doing this against her will.

It wasn’t long before a plasma bolt narrowly missed Kaeden. She looked back, Ahsoka was pursuing them! Kaeden prayed to the Force that Kanan isn’t dead. Not wanting to injure her friend, Kaeden unholstered her pistol, setting it to stun mode and began to fire back. Obviously, some of the stun bolts missed, Ahsoka is very nimble and she was a Jedi, then add the Force giving her unnatural reflexes. The two ran through the spiralling maze of corridors, hoping to escape Ahsoka’s line of sight and hide. Until the worst happened. Kaeden and Ezra found themselves at a dead end. Ahsoka has cornered them, she has cornered her prey. Larte stood in front of Ezra to protect him.

_** (Please, Kaeden! Don’t let me hurt you!) ** _

"Ahsoka! I know you’re in there!" Kaeden pleaded, her heart pouring out for the person she cared for… even loves. The two of them were too stubborn to admit their feelings. "Whatever is making you do this, fight it! Ahsoka, please!" Ahsoka’s eyes narrowed into a predatory glare, the blaster pistols raised at her and Kanan’s Padawan.

"Kill the Jedi!" She growled. Kaeden hoped she can pull the trigger faster than Ahsoka to stun her. She was going to kill them both. Before she could, before either of them pulled the trigger, a voice called out.

"AHSOKA!" It was Captain Rex of the 501st Legion and former Commander of the 332nd Company. Fifteen turned around, facing the traitorous Sixty-seven, surrounded by the Jedi sympathisers. Her blasters were trained at him now. "Ahsoka, I know what’s going on! I’ve been… too slow to realise it and I should have! I don’t blame you like you never blamed me or our brothers. You somehow have a biochip in your head, just like I had. You are doing this against your will!" Rex promptly pointed to the scar on his temple, the rough location of the frontal lobe. It was where the biochip was inserted and removed. Ahsoka was still staring blankly at him, he was staring down the barrels of his own pistols, pistols that he used to kill his Commander when he fell under the chip’s control. Oh, how the tables turn. Oh, the irony.

_** (A biochip?) ** _

"CT-7567 you are in direct violation of Order Sixty-six! You will be terminated with immediate effect, with the Jedi!" Fifteen’s tone was the same. Commanding, direct, held authority and her actions will be carried out without remorse.

"Little One," Rex said softly, "You know deep down this is wrong. The biochip is making you do this! Let us help you." Behind him, Hera was supporting Kanan after taking a shot that narrowly missed his vital organs. While Rex was keeping Ahsoka distracted, her eyes trained on him, Hera cautiously watched as Chopper quietly rolled towards Fulcrum. He was inching closer and closer. One more… just one. More. Second. Chopper made it without being spotted, he whipped out his electro prods and stabbed it into Ahsoka’s unarmored back. The electricity ran through the prod with high voltage, electrocuting Ahsoka’s body. Rex winced, as did Kaeden when they heard her scream in pain. Rex can’t deny that is the exact pain he felt when he was shocked by that C1 droid on the Venator. Chopper stopped the current, causing Ahsoka to fall over and Rex caught his Commander in his arms. "Easy, Chop! I said shock Ahsoka! Not almost kill her!" The Captain adjusted his grip on Ahsoka’s limp body, his left arm supporting her back, while his right arm rested under her legs, behind the knees. Chopper made a grumbled response.

"Whomp, whomp! Garble, garble! (Yeah, yeah! Be more specific, old guy!)" Kaeden stepped forward after holstering her blaster, Ezra stepped forward too, relieved the primary threat is down, for now. Hera addressed first.

"You don’t have to worry about the other rebels. Their injuries aren’t severe, but… Ezra, Kanan and Sabine…",

"Hera, don’t worry. I’ll call my team to meet us all in the medbay. Let’s get Ahsoka checked for this ‘biochip’, Rex was on about." Everyone nodded on that agreement.

_ Some Time Later… _

( _Scene: Medbay, Chopper Base, Atollon, Lothal System, Outer Rim, Galaxy-66_ )

Kaeden’s med team were as effective as ever, already in and ready for duty as soon as they arrived. The team got to work with treating Kanan, Ezra and Sabine’s injury. Rex insisted he was fine, needing to be with Kaeden, as she and another medical doctor began setting up the MRI scanner. Ahsoka was still out cold, thanks to the shock she received from the grouchy C1 astromech. Rex couldn’t believe the irony he was experiencing, from him and his brothers trying to kill their Commander, to now his Commander trying to kill them. It wouldn’t surprise him if the Force is laughing, it has a twisted sense of humour. It was still racking his brain that Ahsoka had a biochip in her own brain! Since when!? How did it happen? Rex watched as vod’ika laid on the MRI scan, the beam running over her montrals, lekku and her head. Kaeden was overseeing everything being the lead doctor, she trusted the rest of the team with the injured spectres, but she personally wanted to oversee Ahsoka. Either out of duty, a sense of repayment for saving her and her colony from the Empire. Ahsoka told Rex about that, what she did for the colony, how she evacuated them all. Kaeden owes the Fulcrum Agent a lot of things.

Rex turned his attention to Larte and the other doctor when he heard a deep beeping sound, one resembling an error sound. He listened to the two doctors speak.

"Doctor Larte, there’s nothing there!" The doctor protested,

"Scan again! Captain Rex said himself Fulcrum has a biochip in her brain!" Kaeden argued, "Run the scan, now!" Her colleague sighed, tapping a button on the console to restart the scan. Another few seconds past, the same error sound was heard. Kaeden growled in frustration, slamming her fist on the console. "I don’t understand! This is the highest tech brain scanner, General Organa provided! Why is it not picking up this stupid biochip!?",

"Maybe because it’s not there." Her colleague grumbled, "The Jedi could be right. We have a sleeper agent in the rebellion. Fulcrum is compromised and is a danger to this alliance!" Before anyone could react, Larte had her colleague pinned to the wall, her DL-44a pointed at his head. Rex sprinted before Kaeden could make her threat, pulling her away and disarming her of her blaster. He stood in between them, arms out.

"STOP THIS!" He yelled at them both, "Now is not the time for infighting! Ahsoka needs us, not this!" Kaeden was still glaring at her colleague but loosened her body stance as Rex flipped the blaster onto its barrel and handed it back to her. Kaeden accepted her weapon and holstered it, the holster was attached to her scrubs. When he was satisfied everyone was calm, Rex began making suggestions. "Perhaps the reason the scanner won’t pick up the biochip is that we’re not using the right level. Biochips normally show up on a Level Five Atomic Scan. The scanner on the Venator couldn’t detect my one and the technology the Kaminoans had could find it.",

"A level five!? This MRI scanner only goes as far as level three!" The second doctor exclaimed. Rex hummed, scratching his bearded chin in thought. He suddenly walked out of the scanner room, looking for Kanan. They only have one shot at this, Kanan’s trust in Ahsoka is shaken as it is, but if he can recreate what Ahsoka did to locate his biochip, surely this will work. He found Kanan being tended by Larte’s team, Ezra and Sabine were the same. Sabine’s forearm was now supported in a sling, Ezra’s shoulder was bandaged. Rex grimaced at the damage his Commander did under the biochip’s control. When they free her… she’s going to remember all of this and it’s going to hurt her greatly.

Rex approached Kanan, standing a few metres, the leader of the spectres looked up at the Clone Captain. It was evident in his eyes, he was hurt, betrayed by the person he thought he could trust. Everyone thought they could trust Fulcrum, having been with General Organa building up the rebellion since the very beginning, from its fledgeling years in 983 ARR. Rex doesn’t understand how Ahsoka could have been implanted with a biochip, he certainly knows they were implanted into him and his brothers from when they embryos. How can it work for a mature Togruta?

"What’s up, Captain?" Kanan asked. Here goes nothing.

"You heard me, Jarrus. I’m standing on the belief that Ahsoka has a Clone chip in her brain. The scanners Larte is using is not detecting it!",

"What are you suggesting?",

"We need your Force abilities to find the biochip." Rex revealed and Kanan’s face scrunched in anger.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no! No!" He growled, "After a betrayal like that!? Tano is a sleeper agent of the Empire! She is without a doubt working for Vader and the Emperor!",

"KANAN!" Rex shouted, tired of hearing the kid’s excuses to not help his little sister. "We all know Ahsoka! She’d never turn her back to support a system that is wrong! She went out of her way to save me. Help me save her." He pleading at this stage. He couldn’t bear to spend another minute watching Ahsoka suffer under the chip’s control. He then heard movement on the other side, it was Ezra.

"I’ll help. Kanan, Ahsoka needs us more than ever. The least we can do is free her of this slavery!" Slavery, that’s what it is. Ahsoka is nothing but a slave, a mindless slave following a single order under the chip and it needs to come out! After some time contemplating, Kanan let out a tired sigh, then got off his medical bed, with Ezra the following suit. Rex led them to the room Kaeden and her colleague were in. Ahsoka is still out of it, laying with an eerie stillness. Rex gave her a gesture or a look to trust him. Rex, Kanan and Ezra entered the room, unbeknownst to them, the rest of Ghost Crew followed to join Kaeden to watch. "What do we need to do?",

"Place your hand on my shoulder and repeat the motto I’m saying. Of course, focus. Call on the Force to aid us." Nodding silently, Kanan placed both his hands on the side of Ahsoka’s temple, her headpiece was removed. He felt Ezra’s hand on his shoulder, both of them closed their eyes and Kanan began saying the mantra. "I am one with the Force, and the Force is with me." Ezra started saying it as well, calling on the Force. Rex watched with fascination, it was odd, it was like an outside perspective because the roles have switched. Instead of him laying on that scanner, it’s Ahsoka of all people. After repeating the mantra a few times, they Ahsoka muttering it too, just like Rex did.

"I am one with the Force, and the Force is with me." The three of them were saying it at the same time. This went on until Kanan and Ezra suddenly gasped when they felt an explosion in the Force, they felt something or someone was pulling them in. From the outside, Kaeden and the Ghost Crew helplessly watched as Kanan, Ezra and even Rex collapsed to the floor.

( _Scene: Inside Ahsoka’s Conscience, Location Indescribable, Galaxy-66_ )

_Rex groaned out loud, rubbing his head as if someone had whacked him from behind. He studied his surroundings, nothing but pitch black. He heard movement beside him, it was Kanan and Ezra, at least he isn’t alone. Now the real question is where are they? What happened? Rex didn’t recall this sort of thing happening. Why did Ahsoka pull them in? Why him? Why not just Kanan and Ezra? Rex isn’t Force sensitive. Whatever it is, there is a reason for this._

_"Where are we?" Ezra asked them both, making Kanan shrug. This was weird for all of them. They weren’t sure what to do, that was… until… Rex saw a faint white light in the distance and the kids saw it too. With the same mindset, the three of them began to sprint to the light. It could be… it might… that could be Ahsoka! Her light drowning in the darkness caused by the biochip. As they ran, Rex was hearing the same phrases he often dreamt of at night. Good soldiers follow orders. Kill the Jedi. After what felt like an eternity of running, they finally reached the white light, their friend, his sister, Ahsoka. She was unconscious, floating, suspended in the air, dark wisps circling her. Rex didn’t think, he ran in headfirst without thought, he needed to free his sister. Kanan didn’t get a chance to warn Rex to stop, but it was too late. By the time he attempted to reach through the dark wisps, an invisible force pushed back, causing him to skid on his back. Ezra helped him onto his feet._

_"I don’t understand… why…" The Captain didn’t get to finish his sentence when they heard the sound of footsteps. It sounded like it was coming towards them. They all looked, materialising out of the shadows, was Ahsoka. No, that is not the Ahsoka they know, this is Ahsoka under the influence of the biochip._

_In what seems to be Ahsoka’s sub-conscience, Ezra and Kanan realised their injuries are no longer there. Ezra’s bandaged shoulder was not visible, the same was said for Kanan. What surprised them more, they had their lightsabers and blaster pistols. Rex unholstered his blasters, he is under the assumption that they have to defeat this… Order Sixty-six following Ahsoka for the biochip to appear on the system, for Kaeden and the others to be able to remove it. Rex readied his pistols, Kanan and Ezra following suit, igniting their sabres._

_"Sixty-seven, you refuse to follow the directives of Sixty-six?" The Togruta raised her DC-15S. The barrel pointing at them, the traitors. The traitors of the Republic._

_"You know my stance, Ahsoka. This is wrong!" Rex persisted,_

_"There is no Ahsoka. I am T-01-1415." Rex and Kanan had a look of surprise on their faces. Ezra not so much, cause he felt that in a shift in Ahsoka when they fought. It was terrifying for Rex that his little sister’s humanity has been reduced to the point… a designation number is assigned by the biochip! She is acting as if she was a Clone like him and his brothers. She is acting like a flesh droid! Rex, Kanan and Ezra are going to do everything in their power to release their friend from the biochip’s control. The biochips took all of Rex’s brothers from him, he’s not going to lose Ahsoka next. The Captain intuitively watched Ahso- no, T-01-1415 for the slightest movement, a twitch on the trigger, the tightening grip on the blaster, the subtlest shuffle of her feet and the tension in her shoulders. Then it happened. It happened so fast. Fifteen’s blaster whipped up, the trio moved as soon as they heard the first plasma bolt discharged. It thankfully missed them, but Fifteen kept up the pressure, Rex wasn’t sure whether to kill or incapacitate Fifteen. He wasn’t sure if he were to shoot Fifteen dead in Ahsoka’s mind, would he end up killing Ahsoka in the physical world? His best option was to knock out this… version of his sister being forced to carry out the bidding of the biochip. Kanan and Ezra kept a relatively tight defence, redirecting the lethal bolts, yet not redirecting them back at her. The two Jedi were trying to maintain a position to ensure the Sword and Shield tactic worked. Kanan and Ezra blocked the plasma bolts, Rex returns fire. He continued to use the stun blasts, he doesn’t know the damage they could do in Ahsoka’s conscience. They want to minimise any possible damage physically, but Rex knows well that the mental damage is the hardest to recover from._

_Unlike his brothers, Fifteen appears to have some form of tact, dodging the attacks coming her way. She still retains the reflexes of a jetii, which makes her even more dangerous. Rex hated to think if that chip activated on the day Order Sixty-six was executed, the one-thousandth and eighty-ninth day of the Clone Wars of 981 ARR. The Captain resisted the urge to vomit thinking he, his men and even Ahsoka all following the order like mindless slaves, arriving back on Coruscant and shooting dead every single Jedi in the temple. Then watching his Commander kill the Jedi beside, the sheer irony of that alone is almost laughable if it weren’t so serious. Fifteen was frustrated that she hasn’t shot dead the Jedi and the traitorous Captain already. Their defences are tricky to break, with Sixty-seven’s returning fire, she simply can’t charge at them. She needs to weaken, preferably kill the Jedi. She needs to make Sixty-seven pay for refusing to follow an order coming directly from the Supreme Chancellor. How can he not see that the Jedi are traitors? They acted out against the interest of the Republic, they must be put down and CT-7567 will join them. Fifteen found it a shame that a highly decorated soldier such as Sixty-seven to be branded a traitor, but he made his choice and he will die with his choice._

_Execute Order Sixty-six._

_The Jedi are traitors of the Republic._

_Jedi Generals and Commanders are to be removed with lethal force._

_Kill the Jedi._

_Good soldiers follow orders._

_T-01-1415 is a good soldier._

_The battle between the four combatants was a repetitive game of back and forth. Kanan and Ezra blocking Fifteen’s plasma bolts, yet refusing to redirect them in case the harm caused in Ahsoka’s sub-conscience reflects on her physically in the real world, and Rex is firing stun blasts to incapacitate Fifteen. Then pray it is enough for the biochip to be indicated on the scanner and get the karking thing out. Just when it was becoming futile, Rex finally found his opening and with one of his pistols, he got a clean shot on Fifteen, the stun bolt hitting home. They all sighed in relief as the brainwashed Ahsoka dropped into a state of unconsciousness. They all turned when they saw the dark wisps dissipating, Rex reacted when Ahsoka, the real Ahsoka, dropped from her suspension in the air. He crashed to the ground, breaking his Commander’s fall and before they could blink, they felt something pull them away._

( _Reality/Scene: Medbay, Chopper Base, Atollon, Lothal System, Outer Rim, Galaxy-66_ )

Kaeden rushed to the console when she heard it come to life. Reading the screen, the scanner was pointing to Ahsoka’s frontal lobe. She smiled, thanking the Force. They located the biochip and can proceed to surgically remove it, and safely. It baffled her that something so small could simply flick a switch in her friend’s? Close friend’s? Best friend’s? Crush’s? Brain! This biochip turned her close friend into some single-minded flesh droid to kill the Jedi, in this case, Kanan and Ezra, along with Rex cause he refused to follow the order! She heard from Hera that Ahsoka’, his sister, called him a traitor and he was to be executed with immediate effect! She turned to her colleague.

"Neo! Get that thing out of her and have the machine place the organic chip onto a microscopic slide! I want to study it!" Without further question, he activated the necessary commands and protocols for the machine to carry out. The other members of Ghost Crew saw Rex, Kanan and Ezra stir, rising from unconsciousness as the machine where Ahsoka laid began its sequenced operations. The table she was on moved inwards. Rex got to his feet, Kanan was helping Ezra, and they watched as the machine did its job, to rid Ahsoka of her biochip. Kaeden entered the room, the surgical removal was a two-minute job and the table moved out, Ahsoka was still unconscious, the side of her head now sporting a bandage. Rex knew it was going to leave a scar, a heavy reminder of what she has done because she is going to remember her actions. He remembered his actions, how he tried to kill her, even if he tried to fight the biochip. Ahsoka has suffered what he and his brothers have suffered and it will weigh heavily on her mind. Rex intends to his upmost ability to give his vod’ika the support she needs to recover from this horrifying ordeal. Kaeden saw the machine eject a microscopic slide with the biochip set on it. Rex was looking over the doctor’s shoulder, memories flooding as he stared at the organic chip that passed off as a tumour in the brain. He watched as Larte handled the slide with careful hands, examining it, she looked as if she couldn’t understand how something so small could cause so much damage.

Kaeden made a signal to her team to transfer Fulcrum to a medical bed, then hook her to a drip via intravenous insertion to prevent her from dehydrating. The task only took a few minutes to carry out, Kaeden allowed Rex and Ghost Crew to sit around the bed, but Kaeden wanted to know how Ahsoka got this biochip. Rex was rattling through his memories, how any of them would be related and he managed to put two and two together. He knows! He figured out how she got the biochip! How could he be so stupid!? Everyone saw the silent realisation on his face.

"You know something, Rex?" Kaeden asked him,

"It was sixteen years ago. Our Commander was captured during a campaign. She was MIA for a few weeks and tracked her down. It was a full-scale rescue mission."

_ To Be Continued… _

* * *

Mando’a Translations:

Ner: My/Mine

Ori’vod: Older brother/Sister/Special friend

Vod’ika: Little brother/Sister

Jetii: Jedi (Singular)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that’s Chapter 2. Ahsoka has her chip removed, Rex will recall an old memory; i.e.: the rescue mission with Anakin and Torrent Company. That’ll be Chapter 3.
> 
> That doesn’t mean when Ahsoka wakes up, she won’t out of the wood work. Rebel High Command will have been informed and Fulcrum, will once again, have to be put on trial for treason. Fun.
> 
> Again, I don’t ask for comments, kudos light up my day. I still won’t turn down constructive criticism. Sometimes it’s nice to read them.
> 
> Until then! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Cliffhanger? Oops. Am I sorry? Maybe… not really.
> 
> Stay tuned for part 2.
> 
> I’m not one to ask for comments, kudos light up my day too. Sometimes it’s a good insight to read a reader’s thoughts. I won’t say no to constructive criticism.
> 
> May the Force be with you, always!


End file.
